To assist both professionals and those who manage their own personal stock portfolios with trading, some conventional trading software packages exist. These packages, however, are capable of little more than analyzing the history of a stock and numerically applying a trading strategy. Accordingly, these packages do not provide users with true power to analyze data and customize trading strategies in an intuitive and dynamic environment.